Confessing
by Double Agent DD
Summary: It is five years in the future and the school festival is upon us...Natsume tries to tell Mikan how he feels but gets...


A/N: This is my first story!!! I have to say this was fun to write during English class while we were discussing. I hope to write more and have people critique my work!! So please tell me how you like it. Thanks...

I Don't own Gakuen Alice, or any characters in this story...

It was five years after she first came. They were all 15 and nothing had changed much. The group was still together but they had started to pair up. Nonoko and Yuu, Anna and Koko, Sumire and Mochu, and finally Hotaru and Ruka, the only ones, left were Natsume and Mikan. At this point Natsume had given up all hope of his crush, Mikan, figuring it out. But he still treated her the same, still calling her "polka" and looking at her panties. And now our story starts right before the Alice Academy School Festival…

Mikan was very anxious. It was the first day of the school festival and she was in charge of the Special class booth this year. The class was having a hard time topping the RPG that Mikan had come up with when she was 10. So this year they were doing another RPG but it would be themed as a video game. Because of this Mikan could not go and spend time going to see her friends booths, so she asked, or should I say begged, Natsume to go for her.

"Natsume, come on. Please go and see the booths for me," said Mikan.

"Why should I, polka."

"Because I am willing to pay you."

"How much?"

"20 rabbits to hit all the booths."

"No way. That's not even worth my time."

"Ok 30 rabbits no more no less."

"No deal. Unless… you promise to be my servant for the next two days."

"Fine, I don't have the time to fight with you."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

I will never understand him… Oh well got to get to work…

The Next Day…

"Um, Natsume where are we going?" asked Mikan.

"I have to go and see Ruka before we go and sit down."

"Sure, that would be great. Now we can wish him good luck.'

"Whatever"

This year the Somatic class was putting on another musical. Ruka is the main character and Sumire was the female lead. So Natsume knew that Mikan would want to go see it, but he did not want just anyone to sit next to her. To show he was in charge he just walked by the ticket booth making Mikan pay.

"Natsume, why did you just walk by the ticket booth?" asked Mikan.

"Um… you paid right?"

"Yay but…"

"Then it doesn't matter.'

"Great… Hey when does the show start?"

"Shut up and sit down."

"O…k…"

When the show did she start to get so important to me…maybe I should just tell her…what if she rejects me…

"Natsume…"

"What?"

"Would you explain the plot to me?"

"Sure…"

Natsume explained the plot to her while watching to see Ruka on stage…

After the musical, Ruka joined Natsume and Mikan. At this point Ruka knew that Natsume want to be alone with Mikan. But Ruka had another idea in mind.

The trio had just entered the Haunted House when Ruka purposely got "lost" and left the two to be alone just like it happened 5 years ago.

"Natsume, do you know where Ruka went," asked a scared Mikan.

"No, maybe he got lost," … thanks Ruka.

"Um… Natsume what are we going?"

"I'm just trying to get us through the place, so be quiet," said Natsume as he took her hand, dragging her along.

"Mikan, I have something I need to tell you," said Natsume.

"Mikan, Natsume there you are! Will you come and help me," asked Koko.

"Sure. Is that ok Natsume," said Mikan.

"That fine, go ahead. I'll be there in a second. Koko can I talk to you for a minute," said Natsume.

"Why did you do that Koko? You know what I was about to do, so why did you stop me."

"Well I needed help and I could only hear your thoughts. That and Mikan wants to be confesses to in a more romantic way. You can ask Hotaru or Anna or Nonoko or any of the other girls, they have an idea because Mikan never shuts up about it," said Koko.

"Fine, but you better watch what you say next time or I burn you."

"Got it… Thanks," said Koko.

Natsume left Mikan alone with her friends until the Dance on the last day of the school festival. He had everything planned out. He was going to do the unthinkable. He was going to ask her for the final dance.

During the whole gathering he watched her dance with everyone. He was going to have to burn many of the guys Mikan danced with later. So when it was time for the last dance Natsume went to get in line before the 3-stars. The announcer was surprised but let him go and announce his choice. When he got to the mic, everyone went quiet.

"Who will 'The Natsume Hyuuga' ask to dance for the first time ever," said the announcer.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Natsume.

"Sorry."

"I want to dance with Mikan."

A roar went through the crowd. Everyone's eyes were looking for Mikan to see her reaction. Mikan was with Hotaru getting ready to continue their tradition of sharing the dance. When she heard him say her name she went bright red. Even though she would say yes, she looked at Hotaru for consent.

"Go ahead. I know you want to," said Hotaru.

"Thanks," cried Mikan as she hugged her best friend.

While this is all happening, Natsume is beginning to become mad. So he just let it out.

"Well, Mikan are you saying yes?"

'Natsume, I will not give my answer until you ask me nicely,' said Mikan.

"Fine… Mikan, will you save the your last dance for me?"

"I would love to dance with you.'

When everyone was done asking, the dance began. Anna was with Koko, Nonoko was with Yuu, Sumire was with Mochu, Hotaru was with Ruka, and Mikan was with Natsume. After the song ended Natsume took Mikan's hand and dragged her to the sakura tree.

"Mikan, I have something I want to tell you," said Natsume.

"Go ahead, Natsume."

"I-I…I love you. I don't want anyone to have you. Will you be mine?"

"Yes… Yes!!! I love you too Natsume."

The two of them then kissed in the moon light, while not knowing they were being taped by Hotaru.

"This will be great blackmail material later…" stated Hotaru…

A/N: Hey how was it? Please reveiw and tell me how it is. I take good and bad so just tell me. Thanks!!!


End file.
